Guarda espaldas y juguete
by Phoenix2307
Summary: Arya es una cazadora y se le ha encomendado proteger a los hermanos Sakamaki pero comenzará a sentir algo extraño por uno de los hermanos ¿Quién sera el que se quede con esta cazadora con corazón frío? Ejem...cambie el titulo antes era corazon frio y sangre dulce
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El sonido del tacón de las botas al chocar contra el piso, rompía el silencio que había en la calle principal. Era de noche y pequeños copos blancos empezaban a caer. Ni una estrella, ni siquiera la luna era visible ante las espesas nubes grises. Una figura de largo cabello castaño rojizo caminaba con cierta gracia. Llevaba una gabardina negra abierta, mostrando una blusa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón gris y unas botas negras. En la cadera llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro que se veía ajustado.

Tras caminas 30 minutos se detuvo en un edificio en apariencia abandonado. Lo que alguna vez fue un hotel de lujo ahora era un nido de ratas. Pasó por recepción y se dirigió al piso #13 habitación #6. El único cuarto en apariencia limpio y bien amueblado. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para vivir ahí durante 5 años.

Estaba a punto de recostarse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Perezosamente se dirigió a la puerta y quito el seguro.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Aarón?- pregunto

-Siempre tan fría- un chico alto, delgado, cabello y ojos azul oscuro entro con una sonrisa

-Si solo vienes a fastidiar será mejor que te largues- amenazo

-Desafortunadamente no. Esta vez vengo por órdenes del consejo-

-Tsk- gruño -¿Ahora qué quieren?-

-Me pidieron entregarte esto- extendió la mano y con ella una carta

Con un rápido movimiento se la arrebato, como dijo en la parte de atrás de la carta se encontraba una luna en cuarto creciente, estampada en cera roja indicando que la carta era del consejo.

-¿Y bien?-

Tras leer la carta tomo una mochila verde desgastada y empezó a guardar cosas.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Me voy de viaje-

-¿Tan pronto? Acabas de volver-

-Son ordenes- dijo mostrando la carta

-¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-Y eso que importa…te encargo el lugar-dijo mientras se echaba a correr; Aarón no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que desapareció.

Junto al "hotel" se encontraba un callejón que por fortuna nadie notaba. En ese pequeño callejón se encontraba una motocicleta deportiva color negro con la silueta de un dragón en la parte trasera. Era una autentica fortuna contar con una de esas cuando se tenía que viajar largas distancias en poco tiempo.

En cuestión de 45 minutos y viajando a toda velocidad llego a su destino. Una majestuosa mansión cercada por un portón negro, dentro del portón rosales blancos decoraban los jardines expidiendo una embriagante fragancia. Aparco la moto junto a la entrada y observo el paisaje.

-Malditos ricos-

Con gran agilidad escalo y brinco el portón. El aire era fuerte y unos cuentos pétalos blancos flotaron con delicadeza alrededor de la chica. Cuando llego a la puerta dudo por unos momentos pero tras 5 minutos toco.

-Maldición- dijo por la bajo al no recibir respuesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces forzó la puerta y entro en completo silencio -¿Hay alguien en casa?-

Caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo llego a la sala. Abrió las puertas con sumo cuidado y observo con atención el cuarto. Era una habitación enorme y pensar que solo era la sala. Al entrar otro pequeño pasillo se extendía cubierto por una alfombra carmesí. Pilares acomodados para formar otra especie de pasillo sostenían el segundo piso, la alfombra seguía hasta unas escaleras las cuales de dividían en dos. Situado en una esquina se encontraban 2 sillones azul rey con una mesita café oscuro y un bello candelabro colgaba en el centro iluminando todo el cuarto. Una vez más reviso la carta y noto un pequeño P.D., el cual decía que los propietarios no llegarían hasta las 11 de la noche. Demonios apenas eran las 10, de haber leído mejor no hubiera llevado tanta prisa. Suspiro y se recostó en el sillón, se encontraba exhausta debido a su última misión. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta caer rendida.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien la agitaba bruscamente. Abrió los ojos con cuidado lanzando una mirada asesina a aquel que se atrevía a molestarla. Para su sorpresa se encontró con unos ojos verde jade que la miraban de la misma manera. Bostezando se sentó en el sofá y observo como seis pares de ojos la miraban fríamente y con ganas de matarla.

-Los hermanos Sakamaki, supongo- volvió a bostezar

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro

Para fortuna la chica ya había escuchado rumores de los hermanos, quienes por alguna razón habían hecho una alianza con el consejo. El mayor era Shuu, un chico alto, cabello entre amarillo y naranja y ojos azules. Luego estaba Reiji un chico según rumores, inteligente pero aficionado a los modales, tenía el cabello negro y ojos violeta, usaba lentes y era un poco más bajo que el primer hermano. Después estaban los trillizos: Raito, un chicho de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y siempre lleva un sombrero; Kanato, alguien de cabello y ojos lilas, todo desalineado y con un oso de peluche siempre a la mano; Ayato, un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Finalmente estaba Subaru, quien era propenso a la violencia, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos rojos pero uno era cubierto por un mechón de cabello.

-Soy Arya- dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas y sonreía –un placer-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo Ayato impaciente

Arya borro se sonrisa y lo miro fríamente como si planeara matarlo pero solo opto por suspirar y enseñar la carta que le dio Aarón.

-Vengo del consejo-

Reiji se acerco y tomo la carta dejando a los demás hermanos con duda.

-Parece que seré su guardiana mientras encuentran al asesino-

-¿Asesino?- pregunto Subaru

-¿Ehh? ¿No lo saben?- ante el silencio prosiguió –Alguien está matando a los aliados del consejo, así que me han mandado a cuidarlos-

-No necesitamos que nos cuiden- hablo Subaru

-¡Quién demonios creen que somos!- Ayato estaba molesto

-Pues si soy cuidado por ti no me molestaría- dijo Raito con su tono seductor

-Ya cálmense- pidió o más bien ordeno Reiji –Parece que vivirás con nosotros así que espero que todos se comporten. Subaru muéstrale su habitación-

-Ni te molestes, no dormiré aquí-

-Pero nosotros queremos un nuevo juguete ¿Verdad Teddy?- Kanato abrazaba a su osito pero Arya no hizo caso y se levanto del sillón, dispuesta a irse pero alguien la tomo de la mano. Era Kanato quien la sujetaba con fuerza.

-He dicho que no queremos que te vayas- apretó mas su agarre

-Y yo que no me quedare-

Kanato ante su rabia, lanzo a la chica contra la pared. Ella emitió un pequeño sonido de dolor pero también acerco su mano a la parte posterior del cinturón, donde tenía 2 dagas de plata. En cuanto Kanato de le acerco, Arya rápidamente con su mano derecha tomo una de las dagas y la coloco en el cuello del chico mientras que su mano izquierda sujeta su cabello lila. El solo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y péquelas lagrimas llenas de frustración cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Kanato- lo llamo Reiji –no olvides que ella viene del consejo, no es cualquier humano y tu…podrías intentar controlarte-

-Solo si ustedes lo hacen- con cuidado soltó a Kanato y acaricio su cabello como si fuera su hermanito menor mientras guardaba la daga –No llores Kanato, ya eres un chico grande- con ambas manos limpio las lagrimas del chica y lo beso en la frente.

Todos estaban impactados, nunca Kanato se había quedado tan sorprendido y nunca alguien lo había tratado con tanto cariño.

Arruinando el feliz momento y trayendo a la realidad a los demás hermanos, una canción de Dragon Force resonó en la habitación. Arya hizo una mueca y saco, del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, un celular.

-¿Dónde has estado?- gritaba Aarón mientras Arya caminaba hacia la puerta

-No grites- contesto con flojera

-Te he estado llamando quin…-

No termino de escuchar, ya que Reiji llego por atrás y le arrebato el teléfono.

-Dame eso- ordeno

-Te diré unas cosas- contesto el otro- Primero…no uses ese tono arrogante conmigo. Segundo…si estás hablando conmigo no te distraigas. Tercero…te quedaras a vivir aquí sin ninguna objeción-

Reiji la veía con ojos fríos diciendo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-No- contesto de manera arrogante

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ahora escúchame pequeño vampiro. Si estoy aquí es porque son ordenes, voy a hablar como yo quiera, viviré donde yo quiera y si me place me tomare la molestia de ponerte atención-

Los demás hermanos observaban con cierta diversión el espectáculo. Rara vez veían a alguien desafiar a su hermano con tal arrogancia.

-Vayan a sus cuartos- la ira de Reiji era palpable. De inmediato sus hermanos desaparecieron. La mirada de Arya seguía fija e inmutable ante él.

Sin darse cuenta el vampiro tomo la muñeca de la chica con tanta fuerza que parecía que la rompería. Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a caminar mientras tiraba de ella. Arya intentaba parar pero como era de esperarse su fuerza no era nada comprara a la de él. Una vez más dirigió su mano libre a una de las dagas. Ya habían subido las escaleras y caminaban por un pasillo del segundo piso, cuando Arya levanto la mano, armada y lista para atacar pero Reiji fue más listo y volteo en el momento exacto como para frenar su mano.

-Creíste que el mismo truco funcionaria 2 veces- decía mientras la aprisionaba entre la pared y su cuerpo –mejor te quitamos toda arma que traigas-

Con una mano sujeto amabas muñecas poniéndolas sobre su cabeza y apretándolas a la pared. Su pierna derecha se coloco en medio de las de la chica dejándola vulnerable e inmóvil. Lentamente pego mas su cuerpo al de ella y con su mano empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Arya.

Comenzó por su espalda descendiendo lentamente a hasta su cadera donde encontró la otra daga, cuando el sonido del metal al chocar rezumbo, Arya se erizo y torpemente dejo caer la otra daga que traía en manos. Reiji siguió con su recorrido torturándola cada vez más, su mano paso entre sus muslos, después por su estomago y finalmente por su pecho.

Arya no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, se sentía humillada y cansada por su última misión. Como era posible que una cazadora como ella, tan respetada y temida, pudiera ser tocada por un simple vampiro y lo peor del caso…hacerla sentir tan bien.

Reiji sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su presa ya no oponía resistencia y….porque desaprovechar la oportunidad. Con cuidado se acerco a su cuello y suavemente lamio. Su lengua en contacto con la piel de Arya se sentía caliente y húmeda. Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder así que solo cerró sus ojos y espero. Colmillos cortaron su piel y liquido rojo emano sin control alguno. Pequeños gemidos salieron involuntariamente de ella, no sabían si era de placer o de dolor o ambos.

-Basta…- pidió

-¿Harás lo que se te ordene? –dijo apenas separándose unos centímetros de su cuello

Arya dudo unos segundos pero al final su orgullo pudo más –No-

Los ojos del vampiro brillaron con más furia.

-Entonces…será mejor que te prepares para las consecuencias-.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sus pulmones ardían y las piernas se sentían pesadas. Una helada brisa azotaba sin piedad, meciendo con brusquedad los arboles, arrasando con todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Finalmente algunas nubes habían hecho espacio para una luna llena, la cual estaba en todo su esplendor. La luz de la luna iluminaba el sendero por el que Arya corría, ramas y hojas crujían con cada paso, su cara sonrojada por la helada brisa y sus extremidades entumidas dificultando el movimiento. Bruscamente se detuvo haciendo que unas hojas se levantaran, su respiración cálida creaba una nube con el frio aire. Su presa se había detenido y no era cualquier presa. Un hombre lobo de al menos 2 metros se encontraba frente a Arya. Mostraba sus colmillos y garras bien afilados y listos en cualquier momento para desgarras, sus orejas alertas a cualquier sonido y ojos amarillos esperando alguna señal de movimiento. Este era de alguna manera diferente parecía un perro cuidado, su pelaje negro, limpio y brillante, era la prueba de ello. El lugar parecía ideal para una pelea. Los arboles formaban un círculo perfecto y la luna iluminaba con mayor intensidad esa zona. Con una daga en mano izquierda y una pistola en mano derecha, Arya fue acercándose con cuidado. El perro primero aulló pero después empezó a correr en cuatro patas en dirección a la chica. Esta apunto al lobo y empezó a disparar. Balas de plata bendita se fueron incrustando en los hombros, brazos y piernas del enorme animal pero este no disminuía la velocidad. Sin esperarlo el lobo dio un salto dio un salto a la vez que lanzaba su garra derecha a su cazador e impacto a un costado. Arya fue lanzada a unos pocos metros de su lugar original dejando caer su daga, mas aun así se levanto y tomo un cartucho de su cinturón, el cual con gran rapidez cargo y volvió a disparar. Esa vez no eran balas de plata sino pequeñas capsulas que al impactar soltaban una especie de tranquilizante. Una vez más disparo a sus piernas, brazos y ahora pecho. Para fortuna parecía que las capsulas tenían efecto, para des fortuna el perro logro dar un último salto haciendo que su enorme cuerpo cayera sobre el de ella.

-¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?!- grito la chica

-Ohh, vamos, no te ha ido tan mal-alguien apareció

-Maestro…pudo haberme ayudado- contesto mientras empujaba a un lado al pesado lobo y se sentaba

-Lo siento, yo solo he llegado para ver el salto del cachorro…ya he avisado al consejo-

Arya miro al hombre que tenía al lado con todo el desprecio del mundo. Su maestro y padre, un hombre de cabello negro y un ojo azul pues el otro lo había perdido y ahora portaba un parche. Igual que la chica llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón y botas negras, su diferencia era que el llevaba una gabardina y sombrero café, también que utilizaba una escopeta la cual llevaba a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras era ayudada a levantarse

-Aarón me llamo preocupado por ti. Le dije que te podías cuidar sola pero parece que no fue tan mala idea venir-

-Tsk-

-¿Y bien?-

La chica solo desvió la mirada.

-Escuche que tu misión era cuidar de los Sakamaki pero estas aquí-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Pues yo…-

El hombre observaba con curiosidad a la chica, la escena que tenia frente a él era algo extraño; Arya, la cazadora de elite más respetada, se encontraba sonrojada y sin palabras.

-Entonces…será mejor que te prepares-

Colmillos fueron nuevamente encajados en su cuello provocando dolor y placer. Arya ya no peleaba más así que el vampiro soltó su agarre y dirigió una mano a la cintura de la chica y otra a su nuca, mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en el suave cabello del chico. Gracias al consejo, los vampiros siempre habían estado alimentados por lo que Reiji solo encajaba sus colmillos por diversión. Cuando se separo, Arya noto la diferencia de estaturas, ella apenas le llegaba debajo de la clavícula y para poder ver los ojos de su agresor tuvo que inclinarse y levantar la cabeza. Reiji aun la sostenía y ella aun estaba enredada en su cabello cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos guindas del vampiro se encontraron con unos ojos color ámbar, llenos de emociones pero había algo raro en su ojo derecho, ¿un lente? Un hilito de sangre brotaba en la comisura de la boca de Reiji hasta la barbilla y Arya como si fuera un reflejo lo limpio con la lengua y lamio los labios de él. Repentinamente abrió sus ojos como platos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia atrás un tanto asustada pero el chico que estaba enfrente aun no parecía reaccionar. Aprovechando el momento salto del segundo piso y corrió hacia los sillones donde dejo su mochila tras lo de Kanato.

En el momento que salto, Reiji reacciono e intento detenerla pero lo logro y en menos de lo que esperaba su presa ya había escapado.

-¡Arya!- la llamaron sacándola de sus recuerdos

-¿Ehh?-

El maestro suspiro –Veo que es imposible tratar contigo en estos momentos. Ya he llamado al consejo así que podemos volver con los Sakamaki y cuando volvamos quiero una explicación-

¿C-Con los Sa-Sakamaki?- demonios eso significaba ver a Reiji

-¿Algún problema?-

Arya respiro profundo como si el aire la renovara –No- dijo de forma seria –Ninguno-

-Entonces…andando-

Sin embargo en el momento en que la cazadora dio el primer paso se desplomo en el piso. Su vista se torno borrosa, la fuerza le hacía falta y solo podía cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba a su maestro decir su nombre de forma alarmada. Frio y miedo fue lo único que pudo sentir cuando se vio repleta de una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

**Ejem...bueno**

**Quiero dar las gracias a quienes me mandaron comentarios, perdonen que apenas los este viendo pero aun no sé cómo funciona esta página :P **

**Sofialexandra15.- are mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer los capítulos más largos pero no te prometo nada**

**Seshru.-el nombre de Arya también me recuerda a juego de tronos y debo decir que adoro a esa niña**

**Vicky Quintero.-tratare de hacer la historia lo más interesante que pueda :3**

**RavenWhite97.-me dio risa leer tu comentario y doy gracias por tu sinceridad. Si te soy sincera al principio me gustaba el titulo pero tienes razón y creo que lo cambiare y veré que puedo hacer respecto al resumen **

** .127.-tranquila****aunque me tarde prometo continuar la historia**

**Hana-Chan.-me alegra que te guste y en cierto modo es mi primer fic sobre ellos así que tenme paciencia**

**Enserio aprecio mucho sus comentarios y cuando los leí no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que estaba era como "NO PUEDO CREERLO¡ LES GUSTO¡". La verdad es que lo último que quiero es decepcionarlas así que cualquier idea que tengan de cómo seguirlo o si quieren que pase algo díganme (esta vez revisare con más cuidado). Bueno eso era todo, creo. Una vez más MIL GRACIAS ¡**

**P.D. ya vi donde están los reviews jeje**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

No había luz, un dolor se extendía por todo su costado izquierdo, voces inundaban su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía cansada y a pesar de que eran temporadas frías su cuerpo irradiaba calor. No podía mover ni un musculo.

-¿Cuándo despertara Teddy?-

-Se ve tan linda con esa cara de dolor-

-Apesta a perro-

-Son unos escandalosos-

-¡Ya cállense de una buena vez!- un impacto resonó

-Por el amor de…- suspiro –podrían comportarse-

Con mucha dificultad, Arya, abrió su ojo izquierdo permitiéndole ver a seis ya conocidos vampiros. Quería decirles algo pero su voz no salió y mantener el ojo abierto le costaba mucho. Poco a poco fue cediendo ante el cansancio y una vez mas fue rodeada por oscuridad.

Ahora había paz y silencio. Esta vez cuando abrió los ojos no había nadie y aunque siguiera cansada ya podía moverse. Con cuidado y con dolor se fue sentando, pudiendo ahora observar donde se encontraba. Una cama matrimonial yacía bajo ella, a su mano derecha un pequeño mueble color negro y en él una lámpara blanca, a mano izquierda se encontraba una pared de cristal con una puerta a la altura de la cama dando paso a un balcón, frente a ella un tocador negro y a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba una especie de entrada. Las paredes donde se encontraba la cama y el tocador eran blancas mientras que la pared contraria a la de cristal era roja con una puerta café oscuro en su centro. La cama parecía antigua, con su cabecera negra y cuatro soportes que sostenían un techo en el cual había cortinas corredizas que al igual que las sabanas eran rojas. Con increíble lentitud giro en su lugar dejando colgar sus piernas, el piso era frio ante sus pies descalzos y sin mucha confianza camino hasta el tocador. Frente al espejo pudo ver su deplorable condición, su largo cabello estaba revuelto, mechones caían por todos lados. Su piel blanca, tenia rasguños y moretones, al menos sus piernas, llevaba una camisa blanca, probablemente de su maestro. Con su mano aparto unos mechones de su cara, los cuales tapaban su ojo derecho. Aquel ojo no era ámbar sino rojo, alguien le había quitado la lente que siempre llevaba. Miro hacia su izquierda, por el ventanal y noto que era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida? Su intención era caminar hasta el balcón pero una punzada de dolor la atravesó. Torpemente desabrocho los botones dejando ver su ropa interior negra y un vendaje debajo de las costillas, el cual empezó a deshacer. Cuatro largas líneas se encontraban en su costado izquierdo, justo donde terminaban las costillas y empezaba la cadera. Marcas de garras rojas y palpitantes eran las causantes de su dolor. Sin darle mucha importancia tiro la venda a un lado eso sin duda no se quitaría.

Tarde o temprano tendría que salir pero había un problema, su apariencia. Salir en ese estado no sería lo más inteligente del mundo y sus cosas no se veían por ninguna parte, su mejor opción era bloquear la puerta y salir por el balcón rogando que nadie la viera. Apoyándose en la pared camino hasta la puerta pero cuando iba a poner el seguro el picaporte giro, dejando entrar a un chico con melena blanca. Subaru estaba petrificado, Arya ante el repentino empujón había caído en una posición no muy conveniente. Su cabello caía hacia atrás despejando su cara, mostrando su heterocromía, la camisa se encontraba abierta así que el vampiro podía ver su ropa interior, sus piernas se encontraban flexionadas y abiertas mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba apoyado en sus brazos como si se intentara levantar. Subaru trago duro, esto no se veía todos los días pero algo rompió el encanto. Un aroma a perro inundo sus fosal nasales haciendo que cubriera su boca con su mano.

-¡Maldición! Apestas a perro-

Ella lo miro confundida, olfateo su brazo derecho pero no detectaba nada.

-Reiji pide que bajes…pero primero date un baño antes de que me vomite-

-Pero-

-¡¿Qué esperas?!- grito, pero ella no se movía. Impaciente camino hasta la chica y tomándola del brazo la levanto con brusquedad y la arrastro hacia la otra puerta aventándola al interior del otro cuarto –No saldrás hasta que te des el baño-

-Subaru-

-¡Ahora que!-

-No tengo ropa-

-No me importa ¡báñate!-

El cuarto era blanco y pequeño, con un espejo ovalado en el que se reflejaba completamente y nuevamente había dos puertas. Primero abría la de su mano derecha, un enorme closet, desgraciadamente vacio; en cambio la otra era un baño completamente equipado. Se desvistió frente al espejo observando cada rasguño y moretón, deteniéndose en las garras. No era su primera cicatriz pero nunca había sido tan grande.

-Demonios-

El baño era amplio con una tina en la que fácil cabían dos personas. Abrió una de las llaves y agua caliente broto liberando vapor. Cuando estuvo llena, se metió con lentitud, su piel helada se erizaba en contacto con el agua. Pequeños gritos y gemidos soltó cuando el agua cubrió las heridas de su costado, pareció una eternidad de aquí hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbraba. Una vez se acostumbro procedió a bañarse con sumo cuidado. Cuando se sintió limpia, dejo correr el agua mientras ella se envolvía en una suave toalla blanca. Camino hasta el espejo donde había dejado la camisa y su ropa los cuales ya no estaban.

-¡Subaru!-grito

-¿Sucede algo zorrita?-

-¿Ra-Raito?-

-Te escuchas alterada-

-¡Raito! ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!-

-Ohm. Así que no tienes ropa. Creo que debería entrar- dijo mientras abría la puerta

-¡N-No!-

-Oh no te agás la difícil y déjame entrar-

-¡Jamás!-

Perfecto. No podía empeorar. Se encontraba desnuda con un pervertido esperándola y solo una puerta se interponía entre ellos.

-¡Raito! Reiji se enfadara si no bajas- era la voz de Ayato

-¡Ayato! Llegas en un buen momento. Encontré una zorrita de lo más linda pero se escondió detrás de esta puerta-

-Mhm. Entonces solo hay que derribar la puerta- un golpe impacto el seguro de la puerta asustando a la cazadora. Ayato estaba dispuesto a patearla otra vez cuando una tercera voz apareció

-Teddy, creo que nuestro hermano está enojado-

-Nuestra mascota- contesto mientras seguía golpeando el seguro –está del otro lado-

-¿Y que esperamos?- una risa se logro escuchar

Golpes fueron encestados en la puerta haciéndola azotar. Arya estaba recargada en esta, tratando de que no cayera, su corazón latía más rápido y sus piernas empezaban a temblar por el nerviosismo.

-Si siguen haciendo eso, Reiji se molestara- los golpes cesaron y ahora era la voz de Shuu

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Ayato

-Solo queremos lo que es nuestro ¿Verdad Teddy?-

-Queremos que nuestra mascota salga para poder jugar- dio en respuesta Raito

Los trillizos estaban dispuestos a tumbar la puerta cuando una quinta voz apareció.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!- los últimos dos vampiros aparecieron -¡Saben cuánto tiempo llevo esperando! ¡¿Por qué hay marcas en la puerta?!-

-Reiji…-lloro Kanato

-Dicen que su mascota está del otro lado- continuo Shuu

-¡¿Y por eso me dejaron?!-

Finalmente el vampiro albino se acerco a la puerta donde toco con suavidad.

-¿Arya?-

-¿Subaru?-

La chica entreabrió la puerta dejando ver su ojo ambarino y varios mechones. El vampiro le entro una camisa blanca la cual ella acepto y cerro nuevamente la puerta.

Arya abrió la camisa y se la coloco del pecho hacia abajo dejando sus hombros expuestos y con las mangas que estaban sueltas las cruzo debajo de su busto haciendo un moño en la espalda. Ahora era una especie de vestido improvisado. (**Ejem…esto no supe cómo explicarlo pero en pocas palabras convirtió la camisa en vestido :3) **Se examino frente al espejo revisando que no tuviera una abertura indeseada. Con sus dedos peino su cabello, era tan largo que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, lo peino de lado para que mechones pudieran cubrir su ojo rojo. Respiro profundo y quito el seguro, abrió la puerta y por fin pudo ver a los seis vampiros, otra vez rodeándola.

Reiji estaba en la entrada, Shuu recostado en la cama, Subaru en una esquina de la pared de cristal y los trillizos frente a ella. Raito tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos, la miraba con lujuria, viendo sin descaro alguno sus piernas, delgados brazos y pecho.

-¿Y mi ropa?-

-La queme. Apestaba a perro- respondió Subaru

Arya pensaba en replicar pero fue interrumpida por el hermano mayor.

-¿Podemos irnos? Este lugar apesta a perro-

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Ayato

Los primeros en salir fueron Subaru, Reiji y Kanato, después Arya y al último Shuu quien se venía durmiendo y Raito quien veía el trasero de Arya. Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a las escaleras principales donde una inesperada visita aguardaba. El maestro de Arya se encontraba sentando en el sillón. La cazadora mostro una sonrisa que inmediatamente se borro al ver a una segunda invitada. Una chica de su estatura, con cabello que parecían hilos de oro ondulados que le llegaban hasta la clavícula, ojos igual que si cabellera, labios carmesí, piel blanco y su cuerpo bien proporcionado; sin duda una belleza única la cual capto la atención de los vampiros de manera inmediata. Arya avanzo quedando en el primer escalón con los vampiros detrás y la rubia frente a ella.

-Diana-

-Arya- su voz era dulce

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me entere de que te lastimaron y vine a verte. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Ahora me siento peor gracias a ti-

-Ohh vamos- sonrió la rubia –Y yo que me he tomado la molestia de traerte esta carta del consejo- dijo mostrando otra carta

Arya la arranco de su mano y leyó en silencio –Puedes decirles que se vayan al…-

-¡Arya!- grito su maestro

-Sabia que dirías algo así pero ellos insisten- Diana examino a los vampiros pero después volvió a centrar su mirada en la cazadora –No creo que tengas problemas. Después de todo, las bestias son tu especialidad-

-Menos una víbora que anda suelta-

-¡Arya!- otra vez fue llamada

Pero nuevamente no hizo caso ya que miraba directamente los ojos de Diana. No había duda de que se odiaban y si les fuera posible ya se hubieran matado en ese mismo instante.

-Lamento interrumpir pero me podría decir ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Reiji

-Por supuesto- sonrió Diana mientras se colocaba en el primer escalón –Mi nombre es Diana Arlet y soy una cazadora de elite. Y quien me acompaña es Ryu uno de los más respetados cazadores donde quiera que vaya-

Reiji miro al hombre que estaba junto a Arya entregándole una mochila de lona negra. –Bien. ¿Qué tal si tomamos asiento y nos explican que sucedió?-

-Me parece perfecto- contesto Diana

Todos siguieron a Reiji hasta otra sala de estar más amplia, todos menos Arya la cual entro a otro cuarto sin dudar. Para asegurarse coloco seguro a la puerta y verifico que no hubiera otras puertas en aquel cuarto. Para fortuna estaba vacío, una habitación sin uso así que prosiguió a cambiarse. Saco todo lo que había en la mochila: lo primero fue su ropa interior, luego una chaqueta negra, una blusa verde azul sin mangas, cuello alto y con un corte de triangulo invertido en el pecho, saco un pantalón negro, un cinturón de cuero con múltiples hendiduras para objetos, un par de guantes con los dedos descubiertos, un reloj y finalmente unos botines. Una vez vestida doblo la camisa y siguió esculcando la mochila pero no quedaba nada más que una pequeña caja negra con frasco dentro, el cual contenía su lente ambarino. Se acomodo el pelo para que ya no cubriera su ojo, coloco el lente y tomando la mochila y la camisa salió. No quería ver a los vampiros así que sin hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la puerta pero no lo logro.

-¡Arya!- una tercera vez fue llamada pero ahora era Reiji –Ven aquí- ordeno

Sin más opción se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaban todos y se coloco junto a la puerta

-El señor Ryu se ha tomado la molestia de explicarnos como te has hecho esas heridas y también se ha acordado que tú vivirás aquí-

-¿Qué yo hare qué?-

-Si Arya- le contesto Diana –Tu deber es cuidar de los hermano y lo mejor es que vivas junto a ellos por en caso de emergencia-

-No lo haré-

-Vamos Nezumi-chan. Nos divertiremos mucho jugando al gato y al ratón- claramente era Raito

-No- dijo ignorando el apodo de Raito

-Arya veo que no entiendes…- la actitud de Diana cambio rápidamente y un menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a Arya –Nadie te está preguntando si quieres. Es una orden y vas a obedecer-

Pero ella solo sonrió – ¿Y desde cuando obedezco órdenes?-

Diana estaba a punto de golpear a Arya de no ser porque Subaru llego y se echo a la humana en el hombro

-¡Subaru bájame!- ordeno mientras pateaba con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así gracias a su herida no debía hacer muchos movimientos. El vampiro como era de esperarse no hizo caso y empezó a caminar con a la chica dándole patadas. Antes de cerrar la puerta de aquella sala volteo para decir unas últimas palabas.

-No se preocupen. Yo me hare cargo de ella- y cerró la puerta desapareciendo con Arya.


End file.
